


The waves are steadier than social restrains

by oneacearmy



Series: Asexual love [4]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Girl's night, Implied sexual acts, Light Angst, Self Care, Sleepovers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: Moana and Merida have a self-care day, they talk about the way society doesn’t like two single women taking over the world.
Relationships: Merida/Moana Waialiki (Disney)
Series: Asexual love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684321
Kudos: 7





	The waves are steadier than social restrains

People see Merida, the daughter of Fergus, one of the most powerful entrepreneurs and global economic leaders, they expect a well behave lady or a spoiled brat. 

Merida IS a lady, she learned etiquette, music, embroidery, politics, economics, everything her mother thought would help her have the opportunities that her parents didn’t and lead the company to greater highs. In reality, Merida knew all of those things but rarely put them in practice, just put up a front for the company sake but went idly about her day when outside of that rigid and cruel world. 

People know Merida and expect a hurricane of red hair and the disaster that her presence can bring. No one really know the redhead, they just see can their eyes tell them but nothing beyond. No, God forbid that this fine young woman was a complicated being like every other human in the planet and didn’t fit entirely on a label. 

She felt alone for so much time. No one to hold her in the dark days and tell her that everything would be alright. 

Or at least that was until she meets Moana in a high social event with every other powerful economic figure and their hell’s spawn. But Moana understood her like nobody else, even had the same sentiment of putting up a front and being a lady in the eyes of the public, but being a tornado of personality inside closed doors. 

People see Merida and Moana and expect a powerful economic lesbian relationship that could cause these two companies to fuse together and bring an even more glorious era for it. 

“OH! You are never this rough! At this pace, the night won’t last long.”

Moana panted softly and a puff of hot air escaped her lips. 

“Ugh, just stop moving, relax and let me handle it.” Her deep accent bleeding to her frustration, Merida pulled slightly and tried again. 

The scent of sweat filled the room, different fluids could be found in the bed. Merida gripped firmly the object in her hands and got back to work trying to be gentler this time. 

“Yeah, that’s better” was the reply she got from the Samoan girl. 

“Does it feel good? Do I keep going?” The redhead whispered softly, losing herself in the act and letting his hand guide itself through the act. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Moana said in a treating way just to add a soft “I need you.” 

The Scottish woman continued her work, finger expertly moving in rapid but calm motions while the voyager just closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment.  
Merida stopped for a moment, staring at Moana’s back. “What’s wrong?” she asked in a sweet voice. 

Merida returned to the task at hand and finished braiding her hair and tied it with a scrunchy and wrapped the look together with a dark green bow on the top of the braid. “Ya look absolutely stunning with the braid. It is one of my best works and it really shows.”

The island girl took the braid in her hands and brought it over her shoulder to better see the intricate patterns of the hairstyle. She had to admit that despite the firey girl normal lack of finesses, she had an eye for art and the education that she received on her heritage’s traditions showed. 

“It is good, but now the bed is covered in gel, mousse, conditioner, moisturizer... it is a disaster” 

Merida snorted and hit lightly the other girl’s shoulder. “And we haven’t even started on our nails.” 

People didn’t know that neither of them had the idea to date anytime soon. Not when Merida was an opened asexual and Merida a closeted aromantic. 

Both girls stared at the tv that showed the second season of Jessica Jones, a series that both girls had started together and decided to finish tonight even if they were only in the third episode of the first season when they began the marathon.  
“Now do my hair, hopefully, I won’t have as many knots as I”

“Knowing you, I’ll find a rat’s nest in there” 

Merida and Moana, the two daughters of rich parents decided to have a self-care day. They ordered a dozen of freshly baked Krispy cream classic doughnut, hot cocoa with marshmallows that they prepared themselves, put on some new facial mask that Moana had discovered and had a pillow fight a few minutes before settling down to do each other’s hair. 

The red-haired turned towards the tv and sit comfortably in between Moana’s legs while she started brushing her hair since both had curly and bouncy hair, they knew better than anyone how to take care of it and brushing each other’s hair has always being a thing between the two, like an inside joke or secret. 

“Hey, Mers? Do you remember Mr Dingwall, son?” Asked the islander with a trembling voice. 

“Wee, yes, that little dipshit still thinks I’ll be with him.” 

“He told me he does it because his parents make him. Apparently is ‘no good for the company image that that girl is still single’” 

“I know. He told me. I told my dad who told Dingwall, MacGuffin and Macintosh that I’m not to be pressured to marry because of my age and sexuality. I told him it should be because I’m perfectly capable of taking care of the company on my own but the four of them looked at each other and started laughing. LAUGHING!!! I AM NOT A JOKE!” 

Moana stayed silent, she knew how these things affected her, the board of directors could be very opened and let the girl choose a man or woman, but the idea of her being by herself apparently was too far fetched because having no desire for people meant that she was broken, uncomplete. 

She decided to change the subject “How did you manage to have so many leaves and twigs on your hair? Don’t you brush it?”

The redhead laughed a little and made a non-comical sound “It mats like crazy, no matter the brushing, this nest would stay like this forever.”

The voyager sighed “At least you have an excuse to why you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend, no one should endure the bite of a racoon when they play with your hair.


End file.
